leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tryndamere/Development
|gameplay = |narrative = |artwork = ARTeapot |visual = Albert Carranza Kevin Leroy Tom Zhao Drew Gamble Maryna Aleksandrova |sound = |voice = Brian Sommer }} Champion Update Monkey King Patch Larger Than Usual By MoneypennyMonkey King Patch Larger Than Usual Summoners! We're making quite a few changes in the upcoming patch to League of Legends, and we wanted to let you know ahead of time that the patch is going to be larger than normal. You see, in this update we revisited some old favorites and gave them a more extensive overhaul than usual. As a result, the incoming patch will be around 300 MB in size. The wait may be a bit longer than you're used to, but rest assured it will be worth it. Here are some of the more major changes coming in the new patch: * A complete set of new animations for Janna, the Storm's Fury * New animations for Tryndamere, the Barbarian King, along with a champion remake * New animations for Kayle, the Judicator, along with a champion remake * A suite of balance changes * And, of course, Wukong, the Monkey King! Consider this your fair warning that the next patch will be filled with awesome! Don't be alarmed by the size of the update when you launch your client after maintenance. Here are some screenshots of the updates in store for you with this latest patch. There's Something in the Trees of Summoner's Rift :By Average Gatsby:There's Something in the Trees of Summoner's Rift Summoners! There's something lurking in the trees of Summoner's Rift. Something so vile, so menacing, and so terrifying that even the bravest of champions dare not set foot in the jungle. It's been said that wolves, golems, and dragons have been going missing, and that even the dreaded Baron Nashor fears for his life. While no one is sure exactly who or what is responsible for the disappearances, a strange figure has been spotted moving ever so methodically through the woods. We manage to capture this photograph of him before he disappeared again into the brush. Demonblade Tryndamere Trailer! :By Average Gatsby:Demonblade Tryndamere Trailer! This week, three champions of the League disappeared in the woods near Summoners Rift amid whispers of a powerful artifact had been spotted. These intrepid treasure hunters struck off into the jungle, disregarding rumors of strange happenings, abnormal behavior among the wildlife, and a mysterious presence so terrifying that even the most courageous dare not speak its name. '' ''Today, after a search party was dispatched, their remains were found! This is their story! Cut down your enemies with Sultan Tryndamere :By NeeksNaman:Cut down your enemies with Sultan Tryndamere For the launch of League of Legends in Turkey, Tryndamere is shedding his barbarian armor for a more traditional Turkish wardrobe. Sultan Tryndamere comes equipped with Turkish garb, a new model, a new critical hit animation, and a Turkish-inspired, ornate scimitar that kicks up dust as it drags on the ground. Best of all, Sultan Tryndamere has meticulously trimmed his moustache for a more distinguished rampage. Don't miss this opportunity to save on your new scimitar before you charge into battle with Sultan Tryndamere! Media Music= ;Related Music |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Tryndamere Champion Spotlight| League of Legends Demonblade Tryndamere Trailer| League of Legends- Warring Kingdoms Tryndamere| A Twist of Fate Cinematic - League of Legends| League of Legends Cinematic A Twist of Fate - Behind the Scenes| Gordon Hayward Never Surrender Animatic| Tryndamere VFX Update| |-|Gallery= Tryndamere Concept 01.png|Tryndamere Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Tryndamere Concept 02.jpg|Tryndamere Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Tryndamere Viking Splash Concept 01.jpg|Viking Tryndamere Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Tryndamere Update Concept 01.jpg|Tryndamere Update Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Tryndamere Update Splash Concept 01.jpg|Tryndamere Update Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) 01FR039-full.png|Tryndamere "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01FR039T2-full.png|Tryndamere "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 Tryndamere Poro.jpg|Tryndamere Poro Promo Tryndamere Statue Promo 01.jpg|Tryndamere Statue Promo Crystal Quest side-cover 01.jpg|Tryndamere "Crystal Quest" Side-Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist ARTeapot) Crystal Quest side-cover 02.jpg|Tryndamere "Crystal Quest" Side-Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist ARTeapot) Tryndamere Viking Concept 01.jpg|Viking Tryndamere Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Tryndamere Sultan Concept 01.jpg|Sultan Tryndamere Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Tryndamere Demonblade Teaser.jpg|Demonblade Tryndamere Teaser Tryndamere Demonblade ATwistofFate Concept 01.jpg|Demonblade Tryndamere "A Twist of Fate" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Tom Zhao) Tryndamere Demonblade ATwistofFate Concept 02.jpg|Demonblade Tryndamere "A Twist of Fate" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Tom Zhao) Tryndamere Demonblade ATwistofFate Concept 03.jpg|Demonblade Tryndamere "A Twist of Fate" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Tom Zhao) Tryndamere Demonblade ATwistofFate Concept 04.jpg|Demonblade Tryndamere "A Twist of Fate" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Tom Zhao) Tryndamere Demonblade ATwistofFate Concept 05.jpg|Demonblade Tryndamere "A Twist of Fate" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Tom Zhao) Tryndamere Demonblade ATwistofFate Concept 06.jpg|Demonblade Tryndamere "A Twist of Fate" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Tom Zhao) Tryndamere Demonblade ATwistofFate Concept 07.jpg|Demonblade Tryndamere "A Twist of Fate" Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Tom Zhao) Tryndamere WarringKingdoms Concept 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Tryndamere Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Tryndamere WarringKingdoms Concept 02.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Tryndamere Concept 2 Tryndamere WarringKingdoms Model 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Tryndamere Model (by Riot Artist Drew Gamble) Tryndamere Nightmare Concept 01.jpg|Nightmare Tryndamere Concept (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Tryndamere Nightmare Splash Concept 01.jpg|Nightmare Tryndamere Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Beast Hunter Splash Concept.png|Beast Hunter Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Tryndamere Chemtech Model 01.jpg|Chemtech Tryndamere Model (by Riot Artist Maryna Aleksandrova) Tryndamere Chemtech Splash Concept 01.jpg|Chemtech Tryndamer Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Tryndamere BloodMoon Model 01.png|Blood Moon Tryndamere Model |-|Summoner Icons= Tencent Tryndamere profileicon.png|Tencent Tryndamere Tryndamere Poro Icon.png|Tryndamere Poro Choose Path- Power profileicon.png|Choose Path- Power Path of Power profileicon.png|Path of Power Icon of the Warring Kingdoms profileicon.png|Icon of the Warring Kingdoms Category:Champion development Category:Tryndamere